


i’ll come running

by nanometer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, a few f bombs here and there i think, nomin but can honestly be any ship, written from jeno’s pov but that’s up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanometer/pseuds/nanometer
Summary: funny how fucking your best friend every now and then can lead to your best friend fucking your mind up even harder :)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	i’ll come running

i enjoy the sparkle in your eyes. how your smile seems to brighten up the darkest of rooms. how you know every little thing about me. how you bring me home.

unbelievable how i get a taste of you every now and then. your sweetly flavored lips dancing with mine. your intoxicating smell latching itself onto the sheets of my bed, onto my skin.

however, we’re just friends, as you say.

in the end, we leave this dull room of mine and act as if there was never an us. as if the purple marks on my chest and on your thighs don’t exist. as if the words that leave our mouths during those nights were all just accidental slips that we just want to forget.

we’re afraid to love and yet we can’t admit that. scared of the judgement of the world around us. the eyes that would stare at a man loving a man. the chatter that would ruin what we already have.

but what do we have? what do we have when whenever i hear you talking about some random guy you met at a club, my heart aches? what do we have when whenever i see someone get too close to you for my liking, i feel my hands ball up into a fist? what do we have when whenever you cry, my first instinct is to run over to you and kiss your tears away? and why is it that i know you would do the same?

just admit you love me and i’ll come running. i’ll wrap my arms around you tightly and shower you with my love. if you’re scared, we’ll keep these secrets safe like we always have. i want you. i want your entirety. i just want you as a whole.

you fuck my mind up more than you fuck me. and to hell with it, babe, let me love you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D so this is my first writing published on ao3 and also my first writing published in like a year. i’m not exactly that good of an author like most people but i’m trying >~< so don’t be too harsh on meeeeee
> 
> also! it’ll probably be a rare occurrence that i post here since i’m always on writer’s block ahaha okay this note has gone on for too long so uhhhh byebye!


End file.
